warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Elite Lancer
/ | clonedflesh = 150 | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = 200 | baseexperience = 150 | baselevel = 15 | baseshield = 0 | abilities = Plasma Grenade | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = None | codex_scans = 5 |notes = High Damage}} Elite Lancers are the Elite counterpart of the Grineer Lancers, and are found replacing the latter in mission levels 15 and up. Unlike the typical Lancers, they wield s with a much higher damage than the regular s, as well as a high chance of procing targets. Their armor is not only doubled in amount, but replaced by more resilient Alloy Armor compared to normal Lancer's Ferrite, the same armor heavy Grineer units often incorporate. They also have a slightly different helmet design, appearing to have a hood. The standard Hind-wielding variant deals -18.75% reduced damage to Warframes' health before armor, further reduced by armor counting x1.1875 times, and +6.25% bonus damage to Warframe shields. With 50% of their damage being Slash and a decent status chance, a large part of their threat to health comes from their occasional procs (Bleeding) bypassing shields and armor. They also have a good fire rate, further increasing their proc capabilities The Karak-armed frontier variant deals -13.15% reduced damage to Warframe health before armor, and armor counts x1.0509 times in this case. The bonus damage to Warframe shields is +14.91%. This variant inflicts bleeding much less often, therefore has slightly higher direct damage and fire rate. Tactics *These Elite Lancers are treated the same way with regular Lancers, but conventional attacks are slightly tolerated. **They attack normally as their standard counterparts, which also includes the ability to throw grenades. **At , they possess significant armor values, double of regular Lancers. It is advised to use damage weapons to effectively dispatch the threat. **Their larger health pool provides greater protection overall, forcing attackers to deliver more damage to these units. *The Hind fires slightly slower than the Grakata despite its burst fire, which allows additional dodging time for the players. **It would seem the base damage is what the Hind has displayed for the players, 30, but the damage delivered at its weakest is around 10. **These normally have larger clip sizes; this, combined with the Hind's lower rate of fire and faster reload speed, makes it more difficult to avoid damage by waiting for Elite Lancers to reload. *Karak-wielding Frontier Elite Lancers do slightly less damage per shot than their Hind counterparts, have smaller clip size, and have a lower status chance, but are much more accurate over distance and can fire on full-auto. ** This makes rushing Frontier Elite Lancers more risky than rushing standard ones due to the higher rate of fire and greater accuracy, however their lower status chance and trading of Slash for Impact damage offsets this so long as the player has enough health. * Standard Elite Lancers are likely to deal procs more often than regular Lancers, making them dangerous units even when not in swarms. * Elite Lancers tend to have less health after replacing the normal Lancers at level 15 due to standard Lancers being affected by level scaling while the Elite Lancer is not (as they have a base level of 15). * It is important to have weapons that can inflict elemental or physical damage that the Elite Lancer is weak against due to their much higher base armor and health, combined with their tendency to appear in large groups. * They are the most likely enemies to carry a Blunt pack, a device that provides the Grineer units additional cover whenever the environment is too open to hide from attacks. ** The Blunt pack spawning is shared along with the Lancer. / |clonedflesh = 150 |alloyarmor = 200 |baseexperience= 150 |baselevel = 10 |codex_scans = 5 }} |-|Elite Frontier Lancer= / |clonedflesh = 150 |alloyarmor = 200 |baseexperience= 150 |baselevel = 15 |codex_scans = 5 }} |-|Drekar Elite Lancer= |weapon = / |clonedflesh = 150 |alloyarmor = 200 |baseexperience= 150 |baselevel = 15 |codex_scans = 5 }} |-|Kuva Elite Lancer= / |clonedflesh = 150 |alloyarmor = 200 |baseexperience= 150 |baselevel = |codex_scans = 5 }} |-|Tusk Elite Lancer= / grenade / |clonedflesh = 150 |alloyarmor = 200 |baseexperience= 150 |baselevel = |codex_scans = 5 }} |-|Kosma Elite Lancer= |-|Gyre Elite Lancer= |-|Exo Elite Lancer= }} Trivia * Elite Lancers were first introduced in . * Elite Lancers originally wielded s as a placeholder. This was changed to the in as the was a Tenno weapon. * The Drekar Elite Lancer seems to wear much less armor than the other variants, looking very similar to Drekar Butchers. * Elite Lancers in Railjack missions use Flesh instead of Cloned Flesh. It is unknown if this is an oversight or intentional. Media Elite Lancer.jpg|Codex Elite Lancer Elite Arid Lancer.jpg|Codex Elite Arid Lancer CBelitehindb.png|Comparison between Elite Lancers in space (left) and in Settlement (right) as of Update 10.3 CBelite4.png|Elite Lancers in space CBdeserttrooperb.png|Elite Lancers in Settlement CBelitehind2.png|Settlement Elite Lancers before Update 10.3. CBelite5.png|Settlement Elite Lancers before Update 10.3. CBtroopercombine.png|Comparison between Elite Lancers in space (left) and in Settlement (right) before Update 9.6 with Burston Grineer Elite Lancer Desert.jpg Grineer_Elite_Lancer.jpg|An Elite Grineer Lancer. Be careful, they're ELITE! CBelite.png CBelitelancer.jpg CBtrooperhel2.png CBtrooperhel.png CBdeserttrooper.png Warframe0048.png|An Elite Lancer patrolling an infested outpost Warfraem grineer elite lancer.jpg|Elite Lancer photo Patch History *Elite Lancers now use the Hind! *Introduced. }} de:Elite Sturmsoldat es:Lancero de Élite fr:Lancier d'Élite Category:Enemies Category:Grineer Category:Update 9